


that one where someone else calls sam 'sammy'

by rei_c



Series: The Genderfluid(ity) 'Verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Exorcisms, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon is walking a very fine line but she's a Knight of Hell and she's got Sam Winchester's trust. Things are looking good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one where someone else calls sam 'sammy'

Sam drops her arm, pants and shakes her head. "I can't," she says, between her wheezing. "This one's too strong." 

Abaddon scowls. "Try harder."

"I _am_ trying, Abs, fuck, I told you I _can't_." Sam takes one deep breath, then another, and stands up. Her cheeks are flushed, her hair gone wild with static electricity, ends curling around each other without her even realising it. Abaddon's a Knight of Hell -- she's seen things, done things, instigated things that even other demons would quake to think about -- but Sam Winchester is something else entirely. "I can't," Sam says, again, softer. 

"Sam," Abaddon says, just as softly, stepping closer, putting her hand on Sam's cheek. 

It's been difficult to get this far with the girl, difficult to walk the fine balance of gaining trust and maintaining temptation, but Sam tilts her head just the slightest bit, seeking comfort. Abaddon gives it to her, wraps Sam up in her arms, doesn't let Sam see the sneer crossing her mouth and the disgust in her eyes at this game she has to play when she so very much wants other things from the human meatsack in front of her. 

"I know it's hard," Abaddon says. "But you have to try harder. For Dean. That's what all of this is for, remember that. You can't expect to get through hell and rescue him if you can't handle a third-circle minion up here." 

Sam nods. A moment later, she peels away from Abaddon, looks at the demon. Abaddon gets shivers, meeting Sam's eyes, now ruthless and cold. Sam turns, squares her shoulders, lifts her hand, and _pulls_.

Ten seconds later, the human's been exorcised. The demon's dead. 

Sam turns back around and Abaddon nods. "Good girl," she says, and lifts her arm, shows the pale underside to Sam, blue vein running down the middle. "Drink before the headache comes and we'll find another. The more practice you get, the better."

She doesn't know it, but Sam licks her lips as she slices Abaddon's arm open and then bends down to suck out the demon's blood. Abaddon sees it, though, and can't help smiling as she strokes Sam's hair, closes her eyes at the feeling of her blood, her essence, being pulled out of her and becoming part of something greater, something that will set this world on fire and burn it to fucking ash. 

"There you go," she says. "There you go, Sammy. Take as much as you need. We'll get you nice and strong and then we'll march straight into hell and get Dean." 

Just as much as Sam is doing this, being led down this path, in the name of her brother, Dean will do anything for Sam. Everyone knows this. If she's there, in front of him, he'll step off the rack for her. And if he breaks before she gets there, if he picks up the knife of his own free will, she'll have one more servant waiting, all-too-eager to please her. Dean Winchester as a demon will be a beautiful thing to witness but his sister -- oh, Sam is going to be _glorious_. 

And Abaddon is not only going to get a front-row seat to the show, she's directing half the action. 

The smile on her face grows wider, eyes turning black, as Sam keeps drinking. "Good girl, Sammy," she murmurs. "Such a good girl."


End file.
